Saiyan Instinct
by Joking4ever56
Summary: Black is close to completing his Zero Mortal Plan, but when a new group of Saiyans suddenly appear how will this affect his plan. Will he still to able to carry out his dream for his utopia or will these unwanted instincts towards a certain female Saiyan ruin his plans?
1. Chapter 1

… **I have no words as to how this came to be. I was legit supposed to start on my essay but for some reason, I ended up going on autopilot and wrote this well half of it. The funny thing is that I was planning on writing this after I finished Black Roses but I guess some part of me didn't want to wait that long. In truth, it kind of freaked me out how I don't really remember writing the first half. After reading it I ended up writing the rest of it.**

 **So this story will be mostly be based on the manga but will also have some elements from the anime in it as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from DBZ/DBS so please support the official release.**

* * *

On a deserted planet, two power fighters spared. Both were surrounded by a golden aura. Shockwaves appeared here and there from their fists colliding. The female of the two was kicked into a pile of boulders. The male landed a good distance away. He wore a traditional armor that consisted of a silver plating with a purple piece on the bottom, two yellow shoulder straps, and a brown belt. Under the armor was a blue suit. He also wore brown armbands and purple shoes. He panted as he stared at the rubble.

Some of the rubble began to move. Out from the rubble, a ki blast was launched at him. Quickly crossing his arms and braced himself. The blast connected and caused an explosion.

From the rubble the female fighter panted as she still held her arm out. She wore a low cut magenta top, a low set of purple harem pants, two dark grey wristbands, and a pair of dark grey pointy shoes. Her wild spiky hair flowed wildly as she powered up again. She could sense him, he wasn't down. Charging forward she prepared another blast in her hand. Suddenly the male fighter shot out from the smoke and gave an uppercut.

Flying back the female fighter stopped herself mid-air and braced herself when the male fighter came rushing at her. The two fighters exchanged punches and kicks both trying to get the upper hand on the other. Their movements were so fast that they seemed like blurs in the sky.

Finally the female fighter managed to land a blow to the male fighter's stomach. She then followed up with a kick under his chin. She powered up her fist and knocked the male fighter straight to the ground.

The male coughed a bit before looking up. He saw her coming straight towards him with a ki-powered up ki ball in her hand. Creating a ki ball of his own in his hand, he then thrusted his hand forward. The two ki balls collided as the two fighters tried to push the other back. Finally the collision of the two ki balls was too much and a giant explosion erupted.

After a couple seconds the smoke finally cleared up. On the ground the two fighters laid on their backs panting heavily. Their hairs no longer gold but now black. The male was the first to sit up. "Amazing Caulifla, it's been only two months and it seems like you fully mastered the Super Saiyan form."

"Heh, whatever you can do Cabba I can do better."Caulifla smirked. The male fighter named Cabba chuckled at this. She then looked to her left sensing a familiar ki nearby. "Kale, are you there?" She called out.

A few seconds later another female Saiyan peeked out from a boulder. "Y-Yes." She nervously responded.

"How's my little protégée doing? You coming to spar with us?" Kale shook her head no. "I won't be able to keep up with you two." She quietly responded.

"Not with that attitude." Caulifla picked herself up and stretched a bit. "Caulifla is right, you should stop doubting yourself. You have potential; you just have to train a bit." Cabba said.

Kale looked down a bit. "So have you been able to transform into your Super Saiyan form again?" Caulifla asked. Again Kale shook her no. "Still no luck huh? Maybe we should get her angry again, that seemed to work last time."

"A-Actually can we not do that please." Caulifla gave him a confused look. She didn't know cause she wasn't the being attacked but when Kale transformed she went in some kind berserker state and held nothing back in her attacks. Cabba shivered a bit as he replayed the events from that day. Due to that he developed a slight fear towards the shy Saiyan girl.

He decided to quickly change the subject. "Wha-What about you have you been able to transform into that other Super Saiyan form?"

"No haven't. I don't the hell is wrong. I did once but I can't seem to transform in that form again." Cualifla clenched her fists in frustration. She was able to transform into it when she had to save Cabba from Kale's rampage.

"Hey Kale." Caulifla called out to her friend. "Do we have any food left? I'm starving." Kale flew behind where she was hiding and pulled out a large basket.

She set the basket in front of Caulifla. "Kya! Time to dig in-." When she opened the basket she only saw 3 pork legs. "Huh! Where's the food?!"

"S-Sis you don't remember? You ate the last three baskets." Kale said quietly. Caulifla face turned slightly red. "Oh r-right." Scratching the back of her head she looked away.

"I guess we should head back to Sadala after this and restock on food." Cabba suggested. They each grabbed a leg and ate their last meal of the day.

Cabba and Caulifla rested for an hour to regain their stamina. "Alright, everything is packed. Let's head back to Sadala." Cabba said.

"Hey." Caulifla called out. The Saiyan elite turned to his comrade. "Let's go one more round. No holding back this time." She said with a smirk. Cabba's eye slightly twitched. _"No holding back? I've been giving my all in these spars, I feel like she's the one holding back."_

"Sis are you sure? What if you two get seriously injured? I don't know how to fly the ship." Kale said.

"It'll be fine. So," Caulifla transformed back to Super Saiyan. Cabba sighed in defeat. "I guess there's no convincing her." He then followed suite and transformed as well.

Kale instinctively took a couple of steps back. Cabba was the first to make a move and rushed at the Saiyan girl. He aimed a punch to her face but was blocked by her forearm. A shockwave erupted around them blowing pieces of rock away.

Caulifla raised her own fist and brought down. Cabba caught it and then kneed her under her chin before letting go and spin kicking her away. Caulifla skidded back before dashing back at him. With great speed she threw punch after punch putting Cabba on the defense.

Cabba skidded back as he blocked all her attacks. He tilted his head to the side barely dodging one of her fists. He threw a punch and hit her square in the face. Caulifla fell back but then raised her leg and kicked him in the rib.

Cabba skidded back grabbed his side. Caulifla flipped back and landed on her feet. They both powered up and dashed at each other before disappearing. Shockwaves appeared in the sky and ground creating craters.

Kale watched on the sidelines. She was amazed at how fast her sister was moving. If she could just manage to bring out her Super Saiyan form then she could train with her as well. Her thoughts were interrupted when a wave of wind blew her back a bit. Looking back up she saw more powerful shockwaves.

The two Saiyans held nothing back. They continued to attack each other with punches and kicks all the while blocking their opponent's attacks. Cabba landed a hit to her temple and then followed it by punching he in the cheek before kneeing her in the gut.

Cabba wasn't done; pulling his fist back her gave a heavy punch to her gut. He then powered up and flew her through several boulders. Caulifla gritted her teeth as she felt her back slam through the many boulders. She raised her arms and then hammered Cabba straight to the ground. The impact caused a crater.

Caulifla then charged up ki in her hands and then fired many ki blasts at him. Cabba saw this and flipped out the crater then flew backwards and fired his own ki blasts from his hand. Some of the blasts collided with each other causing small explosion. Cabba flipped backwards and planted both his feet on a boulder before flying at Caulifla while firing more ki blasts.

Caulifla saw this and rushed at him as well. She dodged the many ki blasts that were fired at her. As they neared each other Cabba pulled his fist back then threw his fist at her. Caulifla smirked and ducked under the attack surprising Cabba. She then gave a hard sucker punch causing his eyes to widen in pain.

She then kicked him to the ground. His body crashed into several boulders before finally meeting the ground. Cabba coughed a bit as he pushed himself from the rubble.

In the air Caulilfa panted a bit but smirked. "Come on Cabba. Is that all Sadala's Elite has to offer?" She taunted. Cabba pushed himself back to his feet and glared at her. Caulifla's smirked widen a bit. "Good, now why don't we take this up a notch?"

She then began to power up causing the ground to shake. A red orb then appeared in her hand as he pulled it back a bit. Cabba's eyes widen as he realized what she was planning. "Caulifla stop you'll destroy the whole planet!"

"Don't worry, this planet is deserted remember?" She continued to charge her attack even more. "Except we're on this planet!" Cabba desperately tried to convince her. "We're Super Saiyans we'll be fine. Now stop whining!"

"What about Kale!?" Caulifla looked over to her friend. She had completely forgotten about her. Hesitation began to seep into Caulifla. Cabba sighed in relief as he finally got her to stop until. "S-Sis, it's okay! I'll be fine, so don't hold back!" Kale shouted. A look of horror appeared on Cabba's face. "K-Kale what're you doing?! Don't persuade her!"

A smirk formed on Caulifla's lips. "You heard her Cabba! Better prepare yourself!"

Cabba looked back with a nervous look before it morphed into a serious expression. "Fine then." He then began to power up to his maximum. He laid his hands over each other and pulled them back as a purple orb with purple electricity formed in his hands. The two continued to power up causing the wind to pick up speed and the rubble around them to levitate. Kale could barely keep herself from falling over.

"Here it comes! CRUSH CANNON!"

"GLALICK GUN! FIRE!" The two attacks came rushing before colliding. The collision caused a powerful shockwave that blew nearly everything away. As the two beams struggled Cabba and Caulifla gritted their teeth as they continued to power energy into their attacks.

Kale held on to a boulder as the force from the two attacks threatened to blow her away. The ground around Cabba began to crack and break apart which pushed him deeper into the ground. Caulifla gripped her wrist as she used all her power to overpower the other attack. Unknown to them dark sparks began to form between the two attacks.

With one last push the two fighters powered up even more as their golden aura grew larger. With a mighty roar they pour everything they had into the blast. More dark sparks formed before a brief a flash white appeared then an enormous explosion erupted. The explosion grew bigger and bigger. Caulifla and Cabba gritted their teeth as they were caught in the explosion while Kale shielded herself with her arms.

The explosion grew larger before suddenly vanishing.

* * *

Onyx color eyes slowly opened as the sunlight disturbed them. Cabba groaned as he weakly pushed himself up. "Wha-What happened?" He looked around and noticed that his surround had drastically changed. No longer was he in a field filled with rocks and boulders but in a ruined city. He jumped on top of one of the broken buildings and looked around. "Where am I?" He asked himself. He then remembered his friends. "Caulifla, Kale! You guys here!?" Immediately he was hit on the head with a rock causing him to fall off the building.

"Would you shut it! I was trying to sleep!" Cabba rubbed his head and nervously smiled. _"I guess that answers my question."_ Caulifla walked up to him with Kale following behind. "The hell happened? Where are we?"

"Not really sure but," He looked back at the destroyed city. "This place looks terrible. "Hmm, you think our attacks transported us to a different planet?" Caulifla asked.

"Most likely. This is why I told you not to fire your attack!" Cabba scold.

"Huh! Who do you think you are taking that tone with me!" She yelled to his face. Cabba cowered in fear as he realized his mistake. "Sorry!"

Kale walked ahead and gazed at the city. "I-I thought the Sadala's forces were supposed to stop things like this from happening." The question caught the other two Saiyan's attention.

"Hey she's right. You guys slacking on the job or something."

"No were not. Maybe this planet is one we never discovered before. But that would be strange. I've been to pretty much ever planet known to Universe 6, or so I thought."

"Call home; tell them we need a ride." Caulifla ordered. Pulled out his commutation device and tried calling, but instead of receiving an answer al he got was static. "Hmm, it probably got damaged from the fight."

"Great, we're stranded on a planet we don't even know." Caulifla kicked a piece of rock away.

An idea came to Kale. "We could look for the locals that live here. Maybe they could help us."

"That's not a bad idea. Hopefully whatever happened here didn't wipe them all out." Cabba said.

"Let get going then." Caulifla was about to fly but was then grabbed by Cabba. "Wait, maybe it isn't a good idea to fly."

"Why not?"

"We don't know if the locals are friendly or not. That also includes if they're strong."

"So, if they're not then we just beat them down. We can take them."

"We just finished a fight shouldn't it be wise to rest a bit longer so we can regain our stamina." Caulilfa thought about it for a bit. "Fine, we'll walk. But once we're fully rested we're fly, got it?" Her glare made Cabba take a few steps away. Kale had a smug look when she saw the fear in Cabba's face.

The trio walked through the city; searching for anyone that could help them. For the next 15 minutes they were met with nothing but more destroyed buildings and silence. "Ugh, this is hopeless. Let's just fly already; we'll get a clearer view from up there." Caulifla said.

Cabba had to agree with her. He expected to find at least someone if they walked. "Alright let's-."

"Wait look, there's someone over there." Kale pointed out. Looking to where she was pointing. Cabba tried to make out the person's face. A familiar hairstyle caught his attention. "It's Goku!" He happily announced confusing the two Saiyan females. "Goku?" Caulifla questioningly said.

"Goku is one of the two Saiyans from Universe 7 I told you about. Though he looks kind of different from the last time I saw him." Cabba said. He jogged towards the other Saiyan with a happy smile. While the other followed suit.

"Goku!" Cabba called out. The one named Goku turned towards the noise and stared at the three people that were coming towards him. Now with his face visible Caulifla felt her cheeks get slightly warmer. _"Wow, he's actually kinda hot."_

"Hi it's me Cabba!" He waved. The one named Goku continued to stare at them. Cabba turned towards his comrades. "Come on guys." Then Caulifla saw it. An evil smirk appeared on his lips. "Cabba look out!"

The Saiyan male turned to what she was trying to warn him about only to get kicked in the stomach. The hit knocked the air out of him. His body skidded back till he stopped in front of the two Saiyan females. Caulifla looked at her fallen comrade then back to Goku. "Hey the hell is wrong with you?! Aren't you two friends?!"

Goku just kept his smirk and walked up to them. Cabba picked himself up and glared at the older Saiyan. "Mr. Goku it's me it's Cabba. Don't you remember me?" In response Goku rushed at him and threw a hard punch but this time Cabba was ready and blocked the attack. The older Saiyan continued to attack relentlessly not giving Cabba any time to counter. Suddenly Caulifla appeared above and brought her leg down but was blocked by Goku's forearm. She flipped backwards then dashed at him letting loose her own attacks. Cabba joined in and together they began to push the older Saiyan back, or so they thought. Goku began to regain momentum and started landing his hits more and more.

He then disappeared shocking the two and then reappeared above them. He planted his foot onto Cabba back, burying him into the ground. He then spun around and kicked Caulifla into a building.

He reached down and grabbed Cabba by the head then placed his free hand over his chest and blasted him away. "Arrgh!" Cabba body slammed into a wall before falling to his hands and knees. "Goku, why are you doing this?"

The one named Goku chuckled. "It's amusing that after attacking you. You still think I'm Son Goku."

"Huh, then who are you?"

"I'm what the human's call Black." His smirk disappeared when he sensed someone behind. He crossed his arms and blocked a kick. Skidding back a bit, he saw that it was the same girl he was fighting. "I never knew there were still strong fighters on this planet. But no matter your efforts are futile."

Caulilfa smirked. "Oh I'm just getting started." She then began to power up. The ground began to shake as her power began to rise. Cabba followed suit and began to power up as well. With a final yell, they both transformed into Super Saiyans. Black held a shocked look. "You-You two are Saiyans?!"

"Heh, you scared?" Caulifla taunted and gave a cocky smirk.

"I thought the Saiyan race was eradicated." Black said. This caught the Saiyan trio's attention. "Eradicated!" They shouted.

"The hell are you talking about eradicated?! Our home hasn't been destroyed! We were just there about a month ago!" Caulifla retorted. This surprised Black. "What? That's not right; the Saiyan homeworld was destroyed by Frieza, unless." He looked at the three Saiyans. They truly think that their home still exists. Where the hell did these Saiyans come from then?

"No matter, where you three come from means little to me; you'll die like the rest of your kind."

Caulifla and Cabba got into their battle stances. "Not if we have anything to say about it." Cabba said.

Black smirked. "By all means, try." There was a moment of silence as they waited for the opponent to make a move. The sound of the wind was the only thing making a noise as it breezed past the three fighters.

Having enough of the wait Caulifla was the first to move and skipped towards Black. She let out furious of punches to which Black blocked with his forearm or palm. He then slipped past her defenses and gave her a hard kick to the back. Caulifla skipped along the ground till she crashed into a building. Black then jumped back when he sensed a ki blast nearing him. The ki blast caused an explosion and smoke to rise. From the smoke two more ki blast were fired at him. He knocked the first blast away with the back of his hand and caught the other with his other hand before toss it to the side. Cabba appeared behind him and tried to chop him. Black ducked and then twisted his body to face the Saiyan and gave a hard punch to his chest. Luckily Cabba crossed his arms in time and blocked the attack. He was sent back and skidded back. His attention went back to Black when he appeared in front of him. Cabba threw a punch but was blocked by Black's forearm. Black tired kneeing him in the gut but was caught by Cabba's free hand. They then began to exchange fierce punches and kicks at great speed. They continued to attack one another, dodging and countering. Cabba was mostly on the defensive. He was surprised that someone was able to keep up with him in his Super Saiyan form. Black continued to smirk as he threw punch after punch. His expression then changed when he was kicked to the side.

Black skidded back, using his hand to slow himself down. Caulifla charged at him and let loose powerful punches. Black was now back on the defensive which annoyed him slightly. He aimed a punch to her face but was shocked when she caught it. She then gave a heavy sucker punch. Caulifla followed up with a knee to his chin and the punched him across the face. Black flew back and gritted his teeth a bit.

Cabba appeared behind him and kneed him in the back. Black coughed up saliva. He was then kicked straight in the chest by Caulifla. She dragged him along the ground with her foot still planted on his chest. She lifted her other leg and kicked him to the side.

Black landed on his feet and immediately raised his hands and blocked Cabba's attacks. Caulifla came flying after and joined in. The two began pushing back Black with their golden aura's flared up. Black gritted his teeth as he felt more hits land on him. He desperately tried to block and dodge all their attacks but couldn't. "We got him! Just a little more Caulifla!" Cabba shouted.

The two Saiyan's yelled as they fought more aggressively. Black was finally at their mercy as more hits were landed. They pulled back one of their fist and charged one last blow. Their fists glowed gold. As they aimed to Black's face they were shocked when he caught both their fists crossed armed.

Black opened his eyes and glared at them. A smirk spread across his lips. "Wonderful. You two are very powerful even in your Super Saiyan states." He increased his grip causing them to flinch a bit. "Now, why don't I transform as well." He then began to power up. A purple blackish aura outlined his body. Cabba and Caulifla were both shocked by his power.

Black's hair began to rise and change color from black to blond. His eyes from onyx to turquoise. The rocks around them floated around them. With one final yell Black turned into a Super Saiyan in an explosive transformation. Caulifla and Cabba were sent flying a bit. They landed next to each other and stared shockingly at Black's Super Saiyan state. Black smirked at their expression.

"What's wrong is my transformation too much for you two?" He taunted.

" _His power, it's enormous."_ Cabba thought. He looked to his friend and her expression changed back to smirk. "Heh, so what if you can go Super Saiyan. I'll still kick your butt."

"Oh," He got into his fighting stance. "Then go ahead and try." He disappeared and reappeared in front of Cabba and punched him in the gut. Cabba's eyes widen in pain. Black then blasted the Saiyan away. Caulifla threw a punch but was caught by Black's right hand. Then he used his free arm and elbowed her in the stomach before punching her in the face. Caulifla skidded back and gritted her teeth her aura flaring back up she charged at Black.

The two disappeared and continued their fight in the sky at great speed. Black grinned as he saw how hard the female Saiyan tried to land a hit. He then brought his elbow down hitting her in the temple. He followed up by kneeing her in the gut then hammering down to the ground. The impact caused a small crater.

"What's wrong? You done?" He poked her head with his foot. Suddenly he was uppercutted and then punched across the face. Looking back he saw her wipe some blood off her lips. Her aura flared back up.

"Oh, you still want to go?" Black's own aura flared up as well. "Fine then." The two rushed at each other and threw a punch. Their fists collided causing a shockwave. Using his free hand Black aimed a punch to her face. Caulilfa ducked under the fist. She then tried to land her own hit but Black leaned back. Then lifting his leg he tried kicking her. Caulifla raised her arm and blocked the kick with her forearm but was then kicked under the chin by his other leg.

Caulifla was sent flying back before she regained motion and flipped back to her feet. She lifted her hands and fire multiple ki blasts. Black rushed at her while dodging the ki blasts that were being fired at him. He reached to where she was and then threw a punch. Unfortunately, she disappeared, surprising him. Caulifla appeared behind him and planted her foot to his back.

Black caught himself with his hand twisted and flipped back to his feet. Caulifla came rushing and threw a punch to which he evaded to the side. He countered by kneeing her in the rib. He then brought his fist down and punched her in the cheek before kicking her in the stomach. Caulifla coughed up saliva but quickly regained her senses and head-butted him. Black reared back; soon Caulifla skipped forward and let loose punches to his face and chest. Her attacks pushed him into a building as she continued to attack him before charging a blast in her hand and then blasting him out taking half the building away with him. His body skidded along the floor before coming to a halt.

Black slowly picked himself up and then cracked his neck before spitting some blood to the side. A grin formed on his lips which annoyed Caulifla. She charged at him with her fist reeled back. Black raised his hand and caught her fist. Caulifla glared as she tried to push him back but to no avail. He then did something that she did not expect him to do.

Black pulled her closer and gripped her by the chin with his free hand. "Fascinating, I've never seen a female Saiyan before. I thought they were supposed to be weak and fragile. It seems that I was wrong, your defiantly not weak quite the opposite actually." All of Caulifla's anger disappeared and was replaced by embarrassment as she felt her cheeks get warmer by how close he was to her face. She never had anyone this close to her so she didn't know what to do.

Luckily for her she didn't need to do anything as Cabba kicked him out of the way. "Hey, you alright?" Caulifla blinked a couple times before she looked to the side. "Y-Yea, I'm fine." Cabba raised a brow at this.

"Tch, you Saiyan's just keep getting back up." He was about to charge at them until he was hit by a blast from behind. As the smoke cleared Black looked back and saw the other female Saiyan. "You want to fight too. Fine then." He charged with his ki blade activated. "Kale!" Cabba and Caulifla chased after Black.

As Black neared the Saiyan female, he thrusted the ki blade. Expecting to stab her, he was shocked when he saw that she sidestepped away. He twisted his body and aimed a kick at her chest. Kale crossed her arms and blocked the kick. She skidded back a bit before coming to a halt. She looked up and glared at him. Black looked at her with a confused look. He hummed in thought as this Saiyan manage to not only to dodge but block his attack. _"Interesting."_

Cabba and Caulifla landed next to their friend. "Kale, you alright?" Cabba asked. Kale nodded in response. "Look just sit back and watch the fight. This guy is really strong." Caulifla ordered. Kale took a couple of steps back. The two other Saiyan's got into their battle stance once again, their aura flaring up.

Black stared at the two and got into his battle stance as well. Soon both Saiyans rushed at Black letting out combinations of punches and kicks. Black was put into the defensive but still managed to get some blows of his own. A wave of dust was left behind as they kept pushing forward with their attacks. Black grinned, he was having a good amount fun fighting these two, but sadly all things must come to an end.

Black planted his foot to Caulifla's gut. He then spun around and elbowed Cabba under the chin before grabbing him by the face with his free hand and slamming him to the ground. Caulifla appeared in front of him and was about to kick him off of Cabba. Black simply raised his hand and blasted her. He then picked Cabba up by the face and threw him at the other Saiyan. The two crashed into each other. Black used a force push, sending them flying into several buildings.

Cabba fell out of his Super Saiyan form as well as Caulifla. "Damn it, he's a Super Saiyan like us so why is he so strong?" Caulifla asked.

"I don't know." Cabba said coughing a bit.

"Is that all you Sayain's got? In all honesty you two kind of disappoint me." He rose into the air and raised his hand, creating a giant ki ball. "I guess this it is for you two." Cabba and Caulifla pushed themselves up and readied themselves.

Kale ran in front of them and glared at the older Saiyan. "Oh."

"Kale what're you doing get out of the way?!" Caulifla shouted. Kale ignored them and continued to glare at Black. "So you think you can stop this? Alright, lets see if you can." He was about to hurl his attack but suddenly he was kicked into a building. In the sky was someone who was a Super Saiyan. "Another Super Saiyan?!" Cabba exclaimed.

"RAH!" The Super Saiyan's aura flared up but this time electricity surged around him. The three Saiyan felt the power coming from the Super Saiyan. "Whoa, what power." Cabba commented.

The Super Saiyan raised his arms above him and charged his attack. "FINISH BUSTER!" He then threw the attack to where Black crashed. The giant orb connected with the building causing a huge explosion. The three used to arms to shield their eyes from the shockwave.

He then flew down to them. "You three okay?!" Cabba and Kale nodded.

"Hey who are you?" Caulifla asked.

"No time to explain. We gotta get out of here quick, that attack won't hold him back for long!"

"Huh! I'm not running away!" Caulifla retorted.

"Caulifla please, we have to leave." Cabba tried to convince her. "You're not running, you're living to fight another day." Caulifla closed her eyes, her brow twitching a bit. She growled a bit before yelling in frustration." Argh, fine! Let's go then." With that settled the four Saiyan's blasted off.

From the rubble, golden lights shined from beneath till they were blown away. Black floated up and glared at the sky. "Huh, Trunks came out of hiding." He wiped some blood from his lip with his thumb. A grin spread across his lips. "Seems like things are about to get quite interesting around here." He blasted off to the sky and headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

 **Oh my, finally done with the other half of this story. Not really how I feel about doing two stories at the same time, but oh well I'll just have to manage somehow. For those who are waiting for the next update for my RWBY/DBS/DBZ crossover Black Roses, I'll most likely have it up in about 3-4 days. Hope you guys like this chapter, until next time PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my friends, I'm back with another chapter of Saiyan Instinct. I'm glad you guys liked my first chapter. So quick reminders this story will be have a mix of the manga and anime elements in it but will mostly take the route of the manga. Now let's get this chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from DBZ/DBS so please support the official release.**

* * *

The three Saiyans followed their savior through the air. Increase the distance from where they last saw Black. "Okay, we're here." The mystery man said. The four descended down. "I think we managed to get a good distance away from him. Come on we'll walk from here." The three Saiyans glanced at each other before fallowing.

As they continued to walk Cabba saw more destruction. _"What the heck happened here?"_ The mystery man stopped in front of what seemed to be a bunker and knocked in a rhythm way. The door opened and he walked inside. "We'll be safe in here." As they entered the three Saiyans noticed a good amount of people sitting around in tattered clothes. Some had injuries while others looked scared. "Hey guys he's back!" A soldier said. The look in the people's faces brighten up when they heard of his return. A woman with blue hair pushed through the crowd and then hugged the mystery man. "You're okay."

"Sorry for scaring you like that. I just sensed some high power levels fighting Black so I thought for a second it would've been them. But instead, I found these three." He pointed at the three Saiyans.

"Hey would someone tell us what the hell is going on!" Caulifla yelled in annoyance.

"Oh that's right I never introduced myself. My name's Trunks and this is my mom Bulma."

"It's nice to meet you Trunks. My name is Cabba and these are friends Caulifla and Kale." Caulifla continued to glare at Trunks which made him kind of nervous. "Thanks for saving us back there. If it weren't for you I think we would've been in real trouble."

Trunks smiled. "No problem. Though I'm a bit surprised that there are still strong fighters here on earth."

"Earth? So that's what this planet is called, weird I never heard of it." Cabba said.

"You're not from here?" Trunks asked.

"No we're from Planet Sadala." Cabba answered.

"Planet Sadala?" Bulma looked up in thought. Caulifla looked around and saw more people hurt and shivering together. "Mind telling us what happened here and who that guy back there was." Caulifla asked. Trunks and Bulma glanced at each other. Trunks decided to speak up. "We call him Goku Black or Black for sort."

"Goku Black." Cabba repeated the name.

"When he first appeared I thought it was someone else I knew." Trunk's clenched his fists. "That was until he started destroying everything."

Cabba's ears perked up when he heard Trunks mention that he thought it was someone else. "You said you knew someone that looked like Black. Could this person happen to be called Son Goku?"

Trunks and Bulma held a slight surprise look. "Yea, did you know him?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, I met Mr. Goku about a month and a half ago in a tournament between our universe and his." Bulma and Trunks glanced at each other. "What year do you three think it is?" Bulma asked.

"Huh? What kind of question is that? It's the year 780." Bulma and Trunks eyes widen. "No way." The three Saiyans were slightly confused as to the reactions of the two people in front of them. "Cabba is it? This is the 200."

"W-what?!"

"Huh?!"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, it might be hard to believe it but your actually 20 years into the future." Trunks said. He was then grabbed by the collar and brought down to Caulifla level who was clearly annoyed. "What kind of joke are you trying to plan huh?!" Trunk's felt fear as the female yelled to his face. "I-I promise it's no joke at all." Caulifla gritted her teeth and was about to yell again till Cabba cut her off. "Actually Caulifla, I think they're telling the truth."

Caulifla turned to him with a raised brow. "Remember when we fired our attacks at each other. I think we might've done something that could've probably taken us 20 years into the future."

"Were you two sparing?" Bulma asked which earned her a nod from the male Saiyan. "Hmm… if my guess is right, you two might've torn open a time rift of some sort. But to be able to do that would require very powerful attacks." She glanced at the three pre-adults. "Just what the heck are you?"

"We were fighting in our Super Saiyan forms so that could be a reason why our attacks ripped open that time thing." Caulifla said.

"Wait you guys are Saiyans?!" Bulma shouted with shock written all over her face. Trunks was in the same boat. "Why is that so hard to believe?" Caulifla asked with her arms out.

"I thought my father and Goku were the only survivors."

"Your father?"

"Yea, if you met Goku then that means you probably met my father Vegeta as well." Cabba's eyes lit up. "You're master Vegeta's son?!" Cabba smiled when Trunks nodded his head. "It's an honor to meet the son of my master." He bowed. Caulifla rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Trunks chuckled. "Thanks, I guess. I didn't think my father would be the type of man to take on a student of his own."

"Oh yes, when we fought in the tournament I didn't know how to turn into a Super Saiyan much less know about it. So I asked him to teach me how to turn into one." Cabba said.

"He taught you how to become a Super Saiyan? Wow, I guess he really has changed since I last saw him." Bulma said. "How did he teach it to you?"

"Oh, he beat me up and threaten to destroy my home." Cabba casually said. Bulma, Trunks even Caulifla and Kale sweatdropped at his response. _"How could you say that with a smile?"_ Cabba tilted his head to the side at their reactions completely oblivious as to what he just said.

The sound of an engine stopping was heard. "Looks like Mai's back." Trunks said. Bulma and Trunks made their way toward their friend with the Saiyans following behind.

The woman on by the hoverbike was unpacking some stuff that was attacked to it. "Mai." Trunks said. The woman named Mai turned to the source of the voice and smiled. "Trunks, Bulma hey, you guys are still here. I thought you would've left to your lab by now."

"Well somethings came up that required our attention." Bulma glanced over to the Saiyans. "More Survivors?" Mai asked.

"Not exactly." Trunk began to explain the whole thing to her. "Wow, I didn't think there were more like you." Mai said.

"Me neither. The universe has a strange way of surprising though." Caulifla got up and began making her way to the exit. "Hey where you going?" Bulma asked.

"Out. I'm getting bored just standing here."

"I wouldn't recommend that. Black could still be looking for us." Trunks said.

"Then I'll beat him up."

"Caulifla we were both Super Saiyans when we fought and he still beat us. He's too strong for us to fight." Caulifla gritted her teeth. She hated being called weak. She walked over to Cabba and grabbed him by the collar. "Don't call me weak." The fire in her eyes scared the Saiyan male to a great degree. Pushing him away and she turned back to the exit. "Sis." Kale called out to her.

"Then can you at least eat a bit before going back out. I know how hungry you Saiyans get when coming from a battle." On que, a loud grumble was heard causing Caulifla to stop dead in her tracks. Bulma smirked since she knew where it came from. "S-Sounds good." Caulifla quickly turned around and pushed past them. Her face red. She might be a Saiyan delinquent but she still a girl and having her stomach grumble that loud was quite embarrassing.

Cabba and Trunks looked confused as to why she changed her mind while Kale, Mai, and Bulma smiled. They soon fallowed to enjoy their meal. After stuffing their bellies up the Saiyan trio laid around the floor. "So Trunks have you thought of some possible way we could defeat Black?" Cabba asked. Bulma smiled at the question and decided to answer it for Trunks. "Actually yes."

Immediately Caulila and Kale's bodies shot up. "Wait really? You thought up a way to defeat Black?"

"We were going to tell you about this later but I guess now is a good time." The Saiyan trio listened closely to Bulma's plan. "We're go get help from the past." She said.

"The past?" Kale confusingly said.

"Yep, as in 20 years in the past where Goku and Vegeta are still alive. The time where you three belong." Bulma answered.

"You guys can time travel? How" Cabba asked.

"Mom made a time machine about 10 years ago when the earth was under attack by these androids." Trunks said.

Caulifla raised a brow. "Androids?"

"I'll tell you about it later." Was all Trunks said which caused her to narrow her eyes. "So where is this time machine." Kale asked.

"Right here." Bulma pulled out a capsule and tossed it forward. A puff smoke explode before revealing a machine. Caulifla eyes become stars as amazement over took her. "Wow, you made that big machine appear with just little pill thing?"

"It's called a Capsule. Mom made it in her early years."

"You made this?!" Bulma nodded. "Whoa, you must be crazy smart." Kale was also in awe of the machine and Bulma brain power.

"I was the smartest person in the world. Still am." Bulma smirked letting her ego flare up a bit. Cabba walked up and placed a hand on the machine. "If you have a time machine then why haven't you used it yet?"

Trunks expression became slightly serious. "We don't have enough fuel to make the jump."

The Saiyan trio gave a questioning look. "In order for the time machine to work, it requires a special fuel to be used to make the jump." Bulma explained.

"You don't have this special fuel it needs, right." Kale asked.

"No, mom is still in the process of making it."

"How long does it take to make enough to make the jump?" Cabba asked.

"About a year." Bulma answerd. Caulifa eyes widen. "A year?! We have to wait a year to use this?" Pointing at the time machine. "Hey cut me some slack. It's hard making that kind of fuel with all the broken tech I'm using."

"Caulifa, she's right. Remember how destroyed the city is. Mrs. Bulma is probably using very poor equipment that is being scavenged in the city. We can't blame her for the process to be this long." Cabba said. Caulifla crossed her arms and looked away.

"Well in truth it'll only take six more moths till I make enough fuel for the time machine. Considering I started making the fuel six months ago." Bulma. Caulifla sighed. "At least I don't have to wait that long. But still, six months is still too long."

Bulma began to think before coming up with something. "Well Trunks has been the only one bringing me the equipment I needed but now you three are here as well it could speed up the process with some extra helping hands."

"We will gladly offer our help." Cabba said.

"We will?"

"Sis they need our help! We can't just ignore their need for help!"

Caulifla picked her ear. "I know, I know I was just joking." Kale smiled at hearing her sisters acceptance to help. Cabba was also glad to hear it too. "Thanks you three. I'll defiantly be able to get the fuel ready in no time." A loud growl was heard throughout the hideout. "What was that?" Mai asked in a surprised tone.

"I think I have an idea." Bulma glance at Caulifla who was trying her best not to look embarrassed. "I-It's not my fault. I barely had anything to eat before coming here." Too more growls were also heard. Cabba patted his stomach and Kale lowered her head in embarrassment. "I guess you two are also hungry. Well though I can't prepare a full course Saiyan meal for you three like I used to back then, I can prepare enough for you three to be satisfied."

"Thank Mrs. Bulma." Cabba bowed in appreciation.

"It's no bigge. Now come on, can't have you three fighting on an empty stomach." Bulma lead the way. As they went deeper into the tunnels the Saiyan trio noticed more and more humans taking refuge here. As they continued down the path two kids ran up to Trunks and Mai. "Trunks, Mai you're back!" They both cheered.

Trunks reached down and ruffled the little girl's hair. "Hey you two, aren't you two supposed to be sleeping?"

"Yea but we couldn't sleep." The boy said.

"Have you tried counting backwards? That usually works for me." Cauilfla suggested. The boy and girl finally noticing the Saiyan trio took a step behind Trunks and Mai. "Sorry they're not used seeing new people." Mai explained.

"It's alright. We understand."

Trunks and Mai moved out of the way so they could get a better view of the two children. "Haru, Maki this is Caulifla, Kale, and Cabba."

"Guys this is Haru and Maki." Trunks introduced them.

"Hey you two wanna see something cool?" Caulifla asked, crouching down to their level. Holding her hands in front of her she created a small red ki orb. The two children stared at the orb in amazement and wonder. "Hey Trunks can do that too." Haru claimed.

"Well I can do things blue head can't do." Mai chuckled while Trunks just raised a brow not really sure how to feel being called blue head. "Here," Caulifla moved her hands away from each other which split the orb into two orbs. She then did a hands gesture and split the orbs several more times. Now floating around the kids were 8 small red orbs.

Using her hands she guided the orbs around the kids. Her face slightly scrunched up and cheeks puffing a bit due to the concentration. Haru and Maki awed at the displayed. Maki reached up, trying to grab one of the orbs. The orbs moved away from her reach. She tried again but it moved away again. She continued to chase after the orbs laughing in the process. Haru joined in. People gather around and watched as the two children play with the orbs.

Trunks, Mai, Cabba, and Kale smiled from the sidelines. Caulifla always had a soft spot for children. Back home they didn't just steal food and supplies from convoys for their own gang but for the family and children who also lived in poor conditions. In some ways they saw Caulifla and her gang not as bad people but good people who can offer them a safe haven. Kale thought of the poor families and abandoned children their gang helped in Caulifla's turf.

"You wanna hold one?" Caulifla asked. Maki shook her head. Guiding the orbs back to her hand she had them all absorbed into one which she then held it in front of her. Maki reached forward and touched the warm. "It's really warm."

From the crowd, Bulma pushed through. "I thought you three were hungry."

Remembering her hunger Caulifla stood back causing the orb to vanish. "Heck yeah we are."

"Well then come along, foods ready." Not wanting to waste any more time Caulifla ruffled the little girl's hair, promising her that she'll show more cool tricks later.

Bulma lead them to a room which held a good sizeable table. On the table held a good amount food not the amount Cauilfa was hoping for but this will have to make due. "Don't be afraid. Dig in." Bulma said.

Cauilfla rushed over and immediately started stuffing her mouth with various types of foods. Cabba and Kale on the other hand grabbed a plate they saw on the table and began choosing choice they would eat. Noticing her son and Mai not eating she gave them a little push. "You two have been work hard out there. You should eat too."

"Yea Trunks, we Saiyans might have a big appetite but we learned to control it and eat only the correct amount." Cabba said, a loud burp was then followed up. Turn to the source of the burp they saw Cauilfla laying on the floor with patting her stomach with a satisfied smile. They stared at the pieces of bone and scrap of food that was left. "Well most of us." He sweat dropped.

While they ate Trunks told the three Saiyans about how the androids would terrorize the earth for nearly his whole life. And about his travel to the past involving Cell which then lead up to the Cell games and Goku's death.

This Cell sounded pretty strong Cauilfla kinda wishing she was there to fight him as well. "You all really had a difficult life. I wish the Sadla Forces or I could've done something to help."

"There was nothing you could've done." Mai said.

"Still the Sadala Forces are supposed to protect planets who are in danger. So hearing all this make me realize that there are more planets beyond universe 6 that need help and there's nothing I can do to help them." Cabba tighten his fists.

"While that may be true, there will always be someone who rises up and stands before evil." Bulma said with a confident smile.

"Hey, so how much do you know about this Black." All eyes on Caulifla, Trunks decided to answer. "Not much, just that he despises us "mortals"."

"Mortals? Is he some type of god?" Cabba asked.

"We don't know. But he does see himself as one." Bulma responded. Glancing at her watch she noticed that it was getting pretty late. "You all should get some sleep. Tomorrow I'll tell you what parts I need and where to find them."

"Thank you Mrs. Bulma. We'll do our very best to assist you and everyone else." Cabba bowed, Kale doing the same. "No need for bowing I'm no queen. Trunks could you show Cabba where he'll be sleeping."

"Sure mom." Leading the way Cabba followed.

Turnong back to the two female Saiyans Bulma said. "Now I'm sure you two wouldn't like sleeping on the floor and the beds we have are pretty bad." She lead them to a room with two handmade hammocks. "Cool beds." Caulifla walked up to the hammocks and carefully sat one before lay down. Never having laid on one before she was pretty excited. "It doesn't feel like a bed but it's comfortable." Placing her hands behind her head she rocked herself side to side causing the hammock to swing a bit.

Kale turned to Bulma and bowed once again. "Th-Thank you again. For everything." She said in a quiet voice. "I'm happy to help Kale. If you need anything I'm just down the hall." Kale nodded. After closing the door Kale turned to her hammock. She carefully sat down only having some minor difficulty.

Quietness over took the room with only the faint sizzling of the candle making noise. "Sis."

"Mmm?"

"Will we be able to make it back in time for the tournament?" Kale asked.

"Yea we will. I trust Bulma in finishing the time machine."

"I-If you believe in her then I w-will too."

"Good night Kale."

"Good night sis." As the night thicken and the people of earth rested one Saiyan could not. Caulifla grunted in her hammock trying to get herself to fall asleep. Finally opening her eyes she glared at the ceiling. "Tck." Black kept popping in her mind and it angered her. She finally managed to master the Super Saiyan form and she truly felt invincible. But all that was taking away by him. Black, he wasn't even a Super Saiyan at first and he still managed to push her back but when transformed as well he completely overpowered her. His cocky grin as he towered over her just infuriated Cauilfla. But she also in a way admired him. He was a Saiyan a very powerful one too. If he's that powerful then that means so can she. A grin of her own spread across her lips. _"Just you wait Black I'll get even stronger and then I'll be the one towering over you."_

At a log cabin Black sat peacefully sipping his tea. His eyes opened and then turned to the night sky. "So there's now four Saiyans I have to deal with." Sipping on his tea again he then placed the tea cup on the table before walking up to the railing. "This will be quite exciting." Black said with a grin.

* * *

 **Bam finished. Now as you guys noticed this chapter is pretty short. The reason for this is because the Chapters of Saiyan Instincts will be shorter compared to Black Roses. Just trying new methods of updating. Now just a heads up my update for this story might be a bit late, the reason for that is because of Kale, and Caulifla. There's not much about them in the manga especially Kale. We all know she's powerful and she probably knows it too but we still haven't any of that in the manga. The anime and manga are taking different routes as all you noticed so I just want to get that same feel of the manga Kale and Caulifla into this story as well. It hard to explain but I just see them differently compared to their anime counterpart.**

 **Whelp I think that's all I have to say at this moment. So see you guys next time PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my friends, I am back with another chapter of Saiyan Instincts. Oh my, its been some time hasn't. Yea, sorry about that I've been so absorbed with Black Roses that I forgot about this story. Don't worry I'm back and I am determined to finish this story as well. Just note most of my time will still be spent on Black Roses, but I'll use up any of my free time to update this story as well.**

 **Well with nothing else to say, let's get this chapter started!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything of DBZ/DBS so please support the official release.**

* * *

A knocking sound came from the room Caulifla and Kale were sleeping. The Saiyan delinquent groaned as she used her pillow to cover her ears. Kale, on the other hand, sat up and stretched her arms out letting out a yawn. She hopped off her hammock bed and walked up to the door. Opening it was revealed that it was Mai who was knocking. "Morning Kale." She said.

"Good Morning, Miss Mai." Kale greeted.

"Breakfast is ready. Just come down when you're ready." With that said Mai closed the door leaving Kale and Caulifia alone in the room. "Sis wake up." Kale shook the other Saiyan girl.

All she got was groaning and Caulifla to turn over. Unfortunately, she turned over a bit too much and fell off her hammock bed. "Sis are you alright?" Kale asked as she watched Caulifla's unmoving body on the floor.

A second later the Saiyan girl slowly pushed herself up and then proceeded to stretch her arms. "Man I wish I could sleep forever." Caulifla whined.

"If you did then you won't be able to become the strongest of universe 6." Kale reminded.

"Yea, you're right. I'll also miss the tournament too. Can't let that happen." Caulifla walked up to the door and opened before making her way to the cafeteria with Kale following close behind. The two Saiyan girls made it to the improvised dinner table where breakfast was placed for them.

Cabba was already there to eat his fill. Noticing his two comrades, Cabba wiped his mouth and greeted them. "Morning guys."

All he got from Caulifla was a grunt, Kale on the other hand, "Good morning." Greeted him back.

"I hope you guys like it," Bulma said, setting two plates on the table. "My mom used to be the one doing all the cooking, but I think I learned a thing or two from watching her."

Caulifla gazed at her plate, "Wow this looks good." She took her seat and clasped her hands. As did Kale. "Thanks for the meal." They both said before digging in. Bulma smiled as the two Saiyan girl ate their food. Cabba was a bit surprised at Caulifla's manners. Maybe it's because Ms. Bulma reminders her of herself, helping those in need of food, water, and shelter.

A loud burp echoed the room. "Ah, man that was good!" Caulifla said, patting her stomach. Kale finished her plate and wiped her mouth.

"So," Caulifla leaned back on her chair and rested her feet on the table and used a toothpick to get rid some of the stuck food in her teeth. "About these errands, you talked about yesterday. What were they again?"

"Oh yea," Bulma went to the back before returning with a map and a large list of things. "Okay here are the list of things I need, and where to get them." Cabba reached over and read the list. Some of the equipment were pretty similar to what Sadala has, so it should be easy to recognize.

"Uh, sorry to break it to you but I don't know any these things are." Caulifla said, looking at the list as well.

"We're also unfamiliar with the city or the planet." Kale added.

"Don't worry," A new voice entered the room, "Mai and I will go along with you. Just until you guys get used to the area." Trunks with Mai all set up with their gear.

Bulma began pointing at places where they could retrieve the equipment she needs. "Some of the parts I need are on the north side of the city and the east side in the science museum you'll find a power core in one of the showcases. It's a prototype but it should be able to give enough juice to my machine to help speed up the process of the fuel."

Kale noticed that the places where the equipment Ms. Bulma need weren't far from the hideout, maybe the east side of the city. "It sounds easy enough."

"Yea, unfortunately, the main equipment and ingredients I need are in my company's lockup storage." Bulma said.

Trunks and Mai looked away. The Saiyan trio noticed this, "What's bad about the lockup storage?" Cabba asked.

"It's…on the other side of the planet." Mai answered.

Cabba and Kale's eyes widen a bit, "And with Black roaming, the skies its been entirely impossible for us to get there." Trunks added. "But now that we the help of you three we might be able to get there."

"Are you implying for us to be bait while you get the stuff you need?" Caulifla asks, narrowing her eyes at the half-breed.

"Well, it sounds bad when you say it like that, but I won't be the one going to the vault. Actually, I was hoping Kale would be going and I would be part of the diversion." Trunks corrected.

"Huh! M-me?" Kale pointed at herself.

The Saiyan gang leader looked at her friend then back to Trunks. "Why do you want Kale to go? Wouldn't you be suited to go since you know what you're looking looks like?"

"Yea, that's why she'll be taking Mai since she knows what items mom needs. Plus, when I first saw you guys, only the two of you were Super Saiyans." He pointed out.

"Huh?! What's that supposed to mean?! Are you saying my best friend is weak?!" Caulifla yelled, getting up on Trunk's face, causing him to shrink a bit. "No. -."

"Well, I'll have you know that Kale can go Super Saiyan. As a matter of fact, she can go beyond it too!"

"Sh-she can?"

"Yea! I mean she did once. But she's still freaking strong!" Caulifla boasted about Kale causing the shy Saiyan to blush a bit.

"Maybe should Kale decide." Mai suggested. All eyes turned to the shy Saiyan. "Um…" Fidgeting with her thumbs Kale tried to come up with an answer. She wanted to be with her sister, but at the same time, she didn't want to get in the way. If only she was able to transform again. "…I, I think I should go with Ms. Mai." Kale finally said.

"You sure?" Caulifla questioned, a little surprised that she would choose not to follow her this time. "Y-Yes, my energy isn't as high as any you. I'll be less detectable compared to Mr. Trunks."

"Mmm…I guess you have a point." The Saiyan delinquent admitted.

"Then it's settled. Kale and Mai will be the ones heading for the vault while you, Cabba, and Trunks be the distraction." Bulma concluded. "Here, this the code for the vault." Handing a piece of paper to Mai.

Caulifla sighed, "Alright, let's get the equipment in the city for now." She said before heading out the door, arms rested behind her head in an uncaring manner.

Cabba sighed, "She could at least be a bit serious about this." He muttered.

* * *

A couple of hours, later Caulifla was walking alongside Trunks in an alleyway. The purple haired Saiyan was carrying a backpack containing the supplies Bulma needed for the time machine. "So, have ever seen your father or Goku fight before?" Caulifla asked.

Trunks looked at her curiously. "Yea, I have. Why do you ask?"

"Cabba talks a lot about them. About how great powerful fighters they are." Trunks continued to listen. "I'm considered the strongest Saiyan on Sadala, no one dared to challenge me. Those that did, were beaten to the ground." A small grin formed on the lips, remembering the defeated faces of the Sadala soldiers. A bead of sweat fell down Trunks temple, smiling nervously at the Saiyan delinquent. Caulifla's grin disappeared. "But being the strongest was…boring, no real challenge, no losing, no fun. So, when I heard about these two powerful Saiyans I kinda got excited. Maybe they could finally give me the excitement I've been looking for. Maybe I wouldn't have minded losing for once either." The Saiyan bandit stopped walking. The atmosphere around Caulifla changed as a dark aura rose from her. "That was until I met him." Trunks gulped, "His cocky arrogant attitude." She suddenly punched the wall next her breaking a hole in it. "I swear. I'm going to wipe that smirk off his stupid face." Trunks took an uneasy step back from the Saiyan girl. His father told him how scary female Saiyans can be. Man, he was right.

Caulifla angered state diminished when the Mai's voice came through the walkie talkie. _**"Trunks, Trunks."**_

The blue haired Saiyan grabbed his walkie talkie and answered. _**"Mai, we're heading to the rendezvous."**_

" _ **Alright, Cabba will be waiting for you guys."**_

" _ **Got it."**_

Trunks turned to Caulifla who managed to calm herself. The two nodded and began running off. It didn't take the two long before reaching the other Saiyan.

Cabba was first to see the approaching Saiyans. "Trunks, Caulifla we're over here!" He waved.

"Did you guys get the hardware?" Trunk asks, stopping in front of the trio.

"Yea," Mai held her backpack in front of her. "And you?"

Caulifla grabbed the backpack from Trunks and tossed it at Cabba who wasn't at all prepared for it and nearly fell back. "Caulifla! The equipment is useless to Mrs. Bulma if you end up breaking it." The Saiyan delinquent rolled her eyes and looked away, arms crossed.

Cabba sighed and handed the bag to Kale which she then placed it on her back.

"Alright, you guys remember the plan, right?" Trunks asked.

"The three of us will lure Black to our position." Cabba said.

"And as soon as the fight start, I-I will fly Mai to the vault." Kale added.

"When I get all the equipment we need, I'll comms Trunks to let you guys know when to make your escape." Mai said the last part.

"Right," Trunks nodded.

Caulifla scoffed gaining the attention of the other three. "You guys can run away if you want. But I'm gonna stay and beat that bastard's ass."

They just stared at her; a bit unsure how to feel about Caulifla's drive to beat the false Saiyan. "Alright, Kale, you take Mai to the shore and wait till for the signal."

"U-understood," Kale crouched down and picked Mai up bridely style and flew away.

Trunks watched as their bodies became smaller and smaller before they could not be seen. Trunks let out a deep sigh, "Now, time for the fun part."

"You sure he'll after us?" Cabba asked, unsure if this plan might work, he's also not looking forward to getting beat up again. "Yea, I'm sure. All we need to do is jus-." Caulifla fired a large red blast into the sky cutting Trunks off. She gave them a look, "You were taking too long." Crossing her arms.

"Right, sorry." The two males apologized.

The trio waited, eyes on the sky. Caulifla was more focused trying to spot. Her finger impatiently waiting for him to show. _"What's taking him so long."_ Trunks thought. It was unlike for the imposter to take this long.

Cabba's eyes searched everywhere in the sky but saw nothing. "Should we fire another blast?" Turning to the purple haired Saiyan.

Caulifla's tapping ceased, "He's here." She said with a smirk.

From the clouds, a figure descended. The figure belonged to none other but the Saiyan imposter, Black. His eyes gazing at the three Saiyans with an expressionless face. Touching down he continued to stare at them. Caulifla uncrossed her arms and let them fall to her sides. "Took you long enough."

"Heh, I was busy exterminating some disgusting creatures from the face the planet." He said with an evil smirk.

Trunks clenched his fist, "You bastard!" He growled.

Seeing Trunks reaction, Cabba assumed to who Black meant when he said 'creatures'. The thought of those innocent people being killed by the man in front of him angered him too.

Caulifla was also a bit pissed from hearing what Black just finished doing, but she kept that emotion suppressed and held her smirk. "To be honest I'm quite surprised at seeing you two here," Referring to Caulifla and Cabba. "I was expecting you both to hide in fear after our first encounter."

"Sorry we disappointed you." Caulifla clenched her fists and powered up to Super Saiyan. Cabba and Trunks followed suit. Black chuckled, "You really think going Super Saiyan will give you a chance against me? I'm in a class much higher than you."

"Tsk! Enough talk! I'm gonna kick your ass!" She bolted straight at him, fist pulled back. Black raised his hand and caught the attack. A burst of wind blew around them. Caulifla followed her first attack with a flurry of punches. Black glided back dodging and blocking her attacks. Caulifla spun around and aimed a high kick to his head. Black raised his arm up and blocked it before going for a heavy punch to Caulifla's abdomen.

Caulifla gasped from the hit. Black's grin widens, before Caulifla could be sent flying away he grabbed by her leg and began spinning her around before letting go and sending her flying into destroyed buildings.

Sensing the other two coming behind him. Twisting his body he evaded Cabba's attack and pushed him away. Quickly turning around he batted Trunks's fist away and then punched him in the face. Black raised his leg and kicked at Cabba who had was rushing at him from behind. Jumping up, Black spun around and kicked him across the face. He jumped back dodging several ki blasts being fired at him, looking up he saw the Saiyan girl fly down at him. He jumped back once again letting the girl's fist crash into the ground. She growled and dashed at him once again.

Black's senses picked up Trunks coming from behind. Stopping in his tracks in and twisted to face Trunks. Skipping towards the half-breed he raised his knee. Trunks couldn't react in time and was kneed in the face. Black twisted his body around again and raised his fist. Luckily Caulifla saw this in time, stopped and raised both arms. The power behind the attack was so strong it forced Caulifla to fall onto one knee. Black used this to advantage and flipped over her and prepare ki in his left hand. When he landed behind her he fires a ki blast into her back causing her to scream in pain. Her body collided with Trunks and they were both sent crashing to a building.

Black chuckled at how predictable this Saiyans were. He then felt something coming from behind, turning around he swiped a ki blast away, his eyes widen when Cabba knees was practically in his face, luckily he was quick to react and moved out the way. Cabba followed up his initial attack with several lightning fast kicks aimed at Black's torso. The Saiyan imposter managed to some of them before being forced him to jump back. Cabba chased after him with combinations of punches and kicks.

Black could clearly notice that this Saiyan was had much more experience than the girl. Due to how easily he was able to intercept his attacks.

Trunks groan and tried to lift himself up but felt some squishy in his hand. Opening his eyes, he saw that Caulifla on under him and his hand on her breast. His face turned extremely red and panic rose within him. "AH! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-."

"What're you doing?! Get off me!" Caulifla shoved him off and flipped back to her feet and flew back to the fight. Leaving a totally confused Trunks there on the ground. He thought he was going to get yelled at or beaten up for having his hand there, but it seemed that Caulifla was totally focused on the fight on hand that she didn't even notice. He let a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness she didn't notice or she would've killed me before Black did."

Black continued to block and dodge the Saiyan attacks before finally finding an opening. He when heavy punch to the gut, the hit caused Cabba's eyes to widen and cough up saliva. Black followed it up with kneed to the chin which had him stagger back, but didn't get too far as Black grabbed him by the collar and pulled him forward then punched him across the face, before crouching down and swiping him off his feet and then quickly in a spin motion and landing a kick to Cabba's side, emanating a painful cry from him. Black reached over and grabbed him once more, pulling him over and then slamming him down to the ground.

Cabba groaned in pain. His groan turned into screaming when Black stomped his foot to his chest. Cabba's tried to push his foot off but couldn't move it a single inch. Ki gathered in Black's hand aimed down at the Saiyan elite. Panic morphed on Cabba's face, causing Black's smirk to turn into a grin.

"HAAAAA!" A foot connected to Black's chest. And drove him across the ground, looking up Black saw that the culprit was the female Saiyan. He let out a growl of annoyance as Caulifla continued to drive him across the ground with her foot. She then jumped forward and rolled, she twisted her body to face Black skipping body and grabbed his leg before he flies past her, and then doing a full spin around before letting go and sending him crashing into a wall.

Black was about to rush at the girl but his action ceased when Caulifla suddenly appeared in front of him. She sent a left hook to his face, then a low blow to the rib, followed by several jabs to his chest and an uppercut. Caulifla pulled her fist now covered with her Super Saiyan aura and let it fly straight to face. Unfortunately for her, Black caught her fist. Caulifla growled and threw her other fist, but that was also caught.

"Come now, is that really all you have to offer?" Black taunted, which only ignited more of Caulifla's anger. "Oh, I'm not done yet!" Her Aura flared up as she continued to power up, Black responded by flaring up his own Aura. The power the two were giving off blew everything back and caused the building behind Black to start collapsing.

The power struggle was stopped when Black suddenly pulled her towards him and kneed her in the gut, "GAH!" Caulifla's eyes widen. She was then grabbed by the back of the head and slammed into the wall and then was heavy punched in the gut. Black kicked her away and was about to charge at her but was stopped when Trunks came crashing into him. Within the building Black was forced to evade all the strikes Trunks was sending at him with his sword. "Tsk, you and your damn toy!" Black created hi ki blade and blocked a slash, he maneuvered the blade away from him before spinning around and kicking him out the building. As he chased him outside Black was suddenly rammed from behind. Glancing back Cabba had been the one that rammed into him with his forearm on his back.

"You damn annoying...!" Black twisted his body letting Cabba slip past him, the action cause he Saiyan elite to gasp in surprise. Black was quick to grab him by the back of the head and slam his face to the ground. Pulling him back up he threw to the wall and then ran up to him and gave him a heavy punch to the gut.

Black took a step letting the Saiyan fall to the knees. Cabba held his stomach in pain wheezing some air into his lungs. He tried to look back up but was met with a kick in the face. Black didn't stop there and stomped on chest several times before he grabbed him by the throat, turning around and throwing him away.

Cabba's body landed in front of Trunks who proceeded to help him up. Caulifla landed next to him, anger well within her eyes.

"Quite the warmup you three are giving me" Black rubbed his neck and gave it a couple of cracks. The three Saiyans powered up once again which earned a smirk from Black, "Heh, shall we continue?" Caulifla was the first to rush at him with Trunks and Cabba following close behind.

* * *

Kale was flying top speed. Not really paying attention how uncomfortable Mai was at this speed, due to her mind being on Caulifla and how she's holding up against Black. "Hey Kale," Mai shouted loud enough to catch the Saiyan girl's attention. "Do you think you could slow down a bit? I'm afraid the map will fly out of my hand."

"Oh, sorry." Kale apologized, slowing her speed down a bit. After a couple more minutes and the island came into view. Mai checked the map and confirmed it to be the island Bulma was talking about. "Kale down there," She pointed, Kale began her descend.

Upon landing they were met with a large abandon building. Noting of the building said that it belonged to Capsule Corp, but if the map pointed to this location then it had to be it. "We should take a look inside." Mai said, which Kale nodded in agreement.

Walking into the building the pair looked around for anything that could tell them where within the building they could find the vault. Mai checked behind the reception desk. Kale walked around, reading signs on what was down the halls.

"Nothin," Mai rested her hands on the desk, turning her head to the Saiyan girl. "Kale anything." She called out.

"N-No Mi…I mean no Mai." Mai rubbed her temples a bit frustrated that they might've just hit a roadblock now. "Um…Mai I found a map of the building." Mai walked over to the Saiyan and looked at the map on the wall. She placed a hand on it find where they were on the map. "We're here," Tapping her finger on the map. "And the vault is…nowhere…" The Vault was nowhere on the map. "I-It would make sense that the V-Vault isn't going to be on the map. Mrs. Bulma's parents wouldn't want to people knowing where they stored all of their techs, right?"

Mai gripped her chin, "Yea, you're right." She took some time to think. "If I were a Vault, where would I be placed?" She asked herself. Her eyes then caught a view of a small hole within the floor. Then the realization hit. "Underground," Her eyes went back to the map. "The lowest part of the building is…the Laboratory. That's where we need to go." Mai pulled out a camera and took a photo of the map. After that Mai and Kale ran down the hall, making their way to the Laboratory using the photo of that map as a guide.

Finally reaching the Laboratory the pair looked around for the Vault, or at least for another passage that lead to the Vault. But right now, they found nothing. Mai looked behind and underneath cabinets, desks, and tables in hopes of finding a button or something.

Kale looked around the Lab as well, for any sign of the storage Vault. Her eyes then spotted something behind a couple of books. Getting a closer look, there was indeed something behind the books. Reaching over she removed the books one by one setting them neatly on the ground. Looking back, what she saw was revealed to be a number pad of some sort. "Mai, I found something."

Walking over Mai looked at Kale had found. When she saw the number pad, she immediately pulled out the piece of paper with the code Bulma had given her. She pressed one of the numbers of the code which emanated a sound, Mai proceeded to enter the whole code in before finally pressing enter. Nothing happened for a couple of seconds before finally a hatch in the floor behind them started to open. Mai and Kale looked at each other with a smile.

As they walked over to the hatch it suddenly stopped leaving it partially open. "No…no, no, no." Mai tried to fit through the opening but couldn't. "Damn it!" She gave it some thought. Maybe there was something here they could use to pry the door o… Her eyes then moved to Kale. "Umm…Kale, do you think you could open the hatch for me?"

"Oh, yes," Kale reached over grabbing the edges of what as open and pulled the entire hatch off its hinges. "Oh, sorry." She apologized, forgetting about her strength. Mai walked past her and ruffled her hair, "It's okay. It'll be easier to find it whenever we need to come back here." She said with a smile.

Kale smiled back and followed her down. Mai pulled a flashlight out when it was getting hard to see. As they were walking down the dark hall Mai suddenly stopped when she was path ended with a long railing going both ways. She looked over the railing and was able to see something down below.

Kale looked over to her left and saw a lever, grabbing hold of the lever she pulled it up, a shock came from the lever and the light bulb above the lever explode earning a yelp from her. "You okay?" Mai asked, now facing the Saiyan.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I thought it was a switch for-." Her words were eaten by the lights in the room turning on. "Power works!" Mai said, "The backup generators must still be functioning." Walking over the edge of the rail they were shocked to see how big the storage vault was. "T-this place is big as a football stadium!" Mai exclaimed.

A bead of sweat drip down Kale's temple, "H-how are we going to find the parts Mrs. Bulma needs in all this."

Mai looked to her left and saw a couple of computers. Walking over she pressed the on a button on one, nothin, pressed the on a button on the next computer, again nothing. She stood in front of the last one and pressed a button on the last. The screen lit up as the words 'Capsule Corp Catalog' came up. "Okay, nice, this helps a lot. Kale, you go down and I'll tell you in which section the parts we need are in and you go grab them." When she heard no response, she looked back at the Saiyan to see her staring down the hall they came from. A smile formed on her lips, "Hey Kale," She called out, gaining the attention of the shy girl, "Don't worry about them. I'm confident they'll be okay."

Mai's reassuring smile calmed her down a bit and returned the smile. Mai was right, she has to focus on finding these parts and taking them back to Mrs. Bulma. Caulifla will be alright.

* * *

Shockwaves exploded in the sky as three fighters tried to desperately hold off this titan. Caulifla was hammered into the ground. Trunks and Cabba both came from different angles and let out a flurry of punches and kicks. Most of their attacks were either blocked or dodged. Black would be lying if he didn't say that their attacks were becoming difficult to evade. Some faint bruises were a clear sign of it.

Trunks flew at Black with a spinning kick, but the imposter Saiyan disappeared suddenly. Black reappeared and elbowed Trunks up the head. He then kneed the half-breed in the chin before kicking him away. Black kept his body spinning from the kick and raised his leg up at Cabba who was flying at him. The Saiyan was sent flying back. Black appeared at Cabba's side and raised held both his hands and slammed down. Cabba was sent shooting towards the ground, an explosion of dust erupted from where his body crashed.

Black held his hand out, prepared to fire a blast at the mongrel. Suddenly Caulifla appeared out of nowhere and nailed him in the face. She then went for a heavy blow to his gut causing him to cough. She proceeds to let out heavy punches to his gut, her Super Saiyan aura exploding around her as she kept her relentless beating. Black couldn't do anything as each at kept him in shock. She ended her beating with a hard knee to his gut then quickly flew behind him and blasted him to the ground.

Black's body crashed into several buildings before regained himself and flipped back to his feet, skidding a bit. Looking up ahead he saw the Saiyan girl coming his way. The ground underneath him cracked as Black kicked off and flew straight at her. As the two were about to exchange blows, Cabba appeared between them, shocking them both. His arms pulled back at his side a purple light emanating from his hands. "Galick Gun! Fire!"

Black gritted his teeth and crossed both arms. The blast sent Black flying back. He let a growl of annoyance at how such an attack was pushing him back. He was about to cancel it out but then Trunks appeared behind him, powered up to his Super Saiyan 2 form. Trunks let out a hard blow to Black's back causing the imposter Saiyan to cough up blood. In Trunks other hand he held a ki orb, quickly raising it up, he drove into the side of Black's face.

Black gritted his teeth as the ki orb was smashed to his face and exploded, sending his body flying to a building. Trunks chased after him.

Cabba was about to run off and help his friend until someone started yelling at him. "Hey! What the hell! I didn't ask for your help!" Caulifla yelled.

The Saiyan elite was taken aback and felt fearful for his life as the burning anger within Caulifla's eyes were directed towards him. "S-sorry, but Black is a very tough opponent. We have to work together." An explosion occurred up ahead. Trunks was sent skidding across the floor before flipping himself to his feet. Black behind him and kicked him in the ribs, a painful shock expression formed on Trunks face. Black disappeared and reappeared in front of the half-breed and punched him across the face, before grabbing his head and bringing tit down to his knee. Trunks staggered back his nose bleed from being kneed in the face. Black lowered his stance and drove his into Trunks gut causing his eyes to widen in pain. Black held a smirk, ki gathered in his fist he had driven into Trunks and blasted him, his body crashing to a building.

Shoving past him Caulifla took off, which earned Cabba a deep sigh. He should've expected Caulifla to be against teamwork.

He weakly opened his eyes only to witness Black foot impacting his body deeper into the building. Black kicked off the half-breed and landed a good distance away. He raised his hand up and created a large ki orb, "Time to put you down for good." As he was about to throw the orb, it was kicked out by Caulifla who twisted her body around and aimed a fist to his head to which was blocked by his forearm, he countered with a punched to her gut, he was about to follow it up with another attack but suddenly started falling back. Looking down he saw the other Saiyan male had kicked him off his feet. Black growled, "You little-." His words were cut short as Caulifla had blasted him away.

Black's body skipped across the floor a couple of times before regaining his momentum and landed on his feet. Caulifla appeared in front of him at sent a high kick, he raised his forearm again and blocked it. Cabba also appeared in front of him and went for a low blow to his abdomen but Black lifted his knee up and blocked that too. He titled his head away from Caulifa's fist and using his hand he caught Cabba's knee going up to him. Black quickly spun around aiming a kick to Caulifla's face but missed when she leaned away. Cabba rushed at him. Black predicted this and using the foot he had on the ground he lifted it up and kicked him under the chin. He spun around and deflected a ki blast fired at him by Caulifla. He countered by firing his own ki blast, which she ran toward and vaulted it, in the air, she twirled around before coming straight down with her leg out. Black raised both arms up and crossed them, the impact caused his feet to sink into the ground a bit. His eyes widened when Trunks flew at him and nailed him across the face.

Black was in shock for a moment before regaining his senses and quickly grabbing Trunks by the arm and pulling, Black twisted his body and directed a kick to Trunks back, sending the boy skidding across the floor. Black ducked under Caulifla's and countered with an offhand backhand. He turned towards the female Saiyan aimed his fist to her abdomen. His attack was caught by Cabba, Black gritted his teeth, annoyed at how these Saiyans kept on getting back up. He rose his knee and hit the Saiyan under the chin. Grabbing him by the arm he pulled him over and slammed him to the ground. Black gathered ki in his hand, ready to blast the Saiyan to oblivion, but then his eyes caught glimpse of something shiny. His eyes widen at the realization that Trunks sword was heading straight to his face, tilting his head to side the sword managed to cut across his cheek.

Taking the opportunity of Trunks distraction Cabba raised his leg up and kick the imposter Saiyan in the face causing him to let go of his arm. Cabba used his arm to flip away before skipping back toward him and punching him across the face. Black was sent flying back, he opened his eyes to see if he was gonna crash into a building only for them to widen in surprise as Cauilfa was flying at him, arm out. Her arm connected to his chest and caused his body to hit the ground before bouncing back up. He coughed out saliva and opened his eyes only to see Trunks surging with Super Saiyan 2 doing some hand motions. "Take this!" He said before firing his Burning Attack.

Black could only watch as the attack headed straight at him. A large explosion came up next from Trunks attack meeting its marks. Dust blowing everywhere. Silence came next, Trunks heavily panted from putting so much power into that attack. A couple of seconds went by, the dust finally settling down revealing Black on the ground. "Did we…" Cabba started to question whether they just defeated Black. His hopes were shot down when his body began to twitch and started to pick himself up.

Black hissed in pain, that attack was more powerful than he anticipated. Trunks was probably gathering power for quite a while. Managing to sit up on one knee he looked down at himself, some of the top part of gi was burned off only leaving with his long sleeve undershirt with a burning hole in the center of where the attack hit. There were holes in his pants as well as burn marks on his face. He clenched his fist in anger, gritting his teeth. This was just…disgraceful! To allow mortals to cause this much damage to him! A god! The sound of growling with anger must've been heard because the sounds of footsteps of coming his way were heard. Looking up, he saw those footsteps belonged to the female.

"Heh. You talked all high mighty last time. Look at you now, on the ground and me on my feet." Caulifla crossed her arms and let a smirk form on her lips, "Guess three Saiyans was too much for you huh?"

Black stared at her; eyes wide open. Then slowly anger began to take over once again. He didn't know what it was but seeing her look down at him with that smirk, irked him even more than the state he was put in. "You…" His body shaking with anger as rubble began to levitate up. Caulifla blinked in surprise. Black hair rose up, his eyes slowly changing to teal. Trunks and Cabba were in alarm at Black's power rising once again.

Black rose up to his feet, fist clenched so tightly that blood started to leak. "Shut your," Raising his arms, he brought them down to his side. " **MOUTH**!" Exploding into a Super Saiyan. The power of his transformation blew forced the others to shield the eyes with their arms, and since Caulifla was closer. her feet were digging into the ground as she was being blown back.

* * *

Kale's head shot up, feeling Black's power just shoot up increasingly high. "Mai!" The resistance leader looked over the railing. "The others, they're in trouble!" Seeing the extremely worried look on Kale's face told her that something bad must be happening with Trunks and the others. "Okay, quickly grab the last item on the top of the third shelve in row H. Kale nodded and ran as quick as she could. Mai grabbed everything she needed and tried to walkie Trunks to inform them that they should start escaping now.

* * *

"… _Tr…nk…trun…ks…"_ The sound of a staticky voice caught Trunks attention. Grabbing his walkie he tried to listen, "Mai? Mai is that you?" He questioned. He attention was then brought back to the battlefield when Black's Super Sayain aura settled.

Black glared harshly at them. Sparks of electricity surging around him. Caulifla was the first to get over her surprise and smirked. "Finally going Super Saiyan eh? Took you long enough." Black said nothing and just kept his glare up. "Got nothing to say? Fine then!" She slipped into her battle stance, "You'll be saying something after I'm throu-," Her eyes went wide with shock as Black suddenly appeared in front of her and punched straight in the face, then followed it up with a kick to her chin, before grabbing her face and slamming her head to the ground with great force, causing cracks to form around her head. Black looked up and ran up to Cabba you who could barely react and drove his fist to his gut, the hit was so hard it caused Cabba's eyes to lose their fade a bit. Black slipped down and swipe Cabba off his feet. As he was falling, Black grabbed the side of his face and rammed it to the ground. He looked over his shoulder that last opponent still standing, Trunks now fully alert readied himself. Black shot straight towards the Saiyan. Trunks lifted his arm and blocked a knee, Black wasn't done and disappeared and reappeared behind Trunks. The Saiyan reacted quickly and spun around trying to hit Black with the back of his fist. Unfortunately, Black was faster and leaned back letting Trunks fist past him, raising his leg he kicked Trunks across the face. He then teleported to Trunks side and punched him in the cheek before stomach punching him. Trunks coughed up blood, Black didn't stop there and jumped and kneed Trunks on the back of his neck emanating screams of pain from the half-breed his conscious fading for a split second. Black teleport in front of him this time and raised his hand and blew him with a force push.

Trunks landed closer to Cabba and Caulifla who were struggling to get back up. Black took a couple of steps before stopping. He then crouched down and cupped his hand in front of him before pulling them back. "Kamehame…" Trunks gasps recognize those words, he quickly looked up, but it was already too late. " **HA!"** The blast came shoot straight at them. The Saiyan stared at in shock as the large black blast engulfed them all.

An enormous explosion erupted from the point of impact, causing any remaining build to be blown down. The wind blew Black's hair back, his eyes still trained on the sight of the area his attack collided. As the dust settled, Trunks was seen under some rubble, Cabba on his back all of his armor blown off leaving him in his blue suit. Caulifla was on her stomach part of her pants by her leg was burned off and many burn marks throughout her body.

"Hmph," Black towards the down Saiyans. His attention was caught when Caulifla's body started to twitch before she let out a cough and groan. He was quite surprised she survived that. Walking up to the Saiyan he crouched down. Sensing someone in front of her Caulifla lifted her head up with some effort. "Heh, that…that's more like it." She managed to say with her weak eyes.

"Still talking tough even while you're unable to move. You Saiyans are resilient I'll give you that." His words just caused her smirk to widen. "You…you didn't actually think that an attack like…that could take me down…did ya?" She said between breaths.

"I know you're clinging on a single string of life right now." Black said, still keep his eyes on her while keeping his senses on the other two Saiyan encase they try something. "This? I barely felt that attack of yours." She retorted.

Black narrowed his eyes, reaching over he grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up. Caulifla winced at her hair being pulled up and grabbed his arm to lessen the pain. Her feet dangled in the air as Black stood straight up. A smirk of his own forming on his lips, "You seem to be in quite of pain, are you sure that attack didn't do the trick."

Caulifla tried to form a fierce glare but in her weakened state, it was barely noticeable. "Asshole! Let go of my hair!"

"I'm sorry, is this hurting? I could've sworn that you said you felting nothing." His anger from before completely gone and was now replaced with amusement at seeing the girl before him wounded and his body tower over her. He chuckled at her efforts to remove his hand.

The smirk he was giving her and the sound of him laughing infuriated Caulifla. She growled in anger, her anger giving her enough strength to lift her leg up and kick him in the side. Sadly her kick was too weak and didn't even budge him. Black used his free arm and wrapped it around her leg keeping it in place at his side. He then pulled her face closer, "Was that supposed to hurt me? How laughable." He chuckled again.

Cualifla would've said something back but in the position, she was in, she couldn't. When he pulled her closer, her leg was forced to bend letting it take a posture that was really embarrassing. His lower half merely centimeters away from touching hers. Her face burned bright red.

"What is it? Cat caught your tongue?" Still nothing, "Don't worry, you'll be saying something after I'm through with you." He said, his smirk still plastered on his face.

Alarms went off in Caulifla's head. _"He doesn't mean…"_ Getting over her embarrassing position she collected herself. "Let go of me you pervert!"

Black raised a brow, "Pervert?" He wasn't able to question her any further as he was suddenly kneed in the face causing him to let go both her hair and leg. She fell on her bottom with an oof. Black held his face in slight pain since he was too relaxed it hurt a lot more than it should've. "Why you!"

"Shut up! You were trying to do something perverted right now!" She yelled, a faint flush of redness on her spread across her face.

Black was absolutely baffled. What the hell was she talking about? Was she trying to confuse him right now? In order to get away or give her companions time to get back up? Whatever it was he wasn't going to just let her accuse him of things. Grabbing her again he lifted her up, ki gathering in his free hand. "I don't know what you're talking about but I'm not gonna let it get in my way of eradicating you Saiyans. Cualilfa glared and Black glared back, but before he could launch his attack a surprised looked formed on their faces as an object was thrown in between their faces. Suddenly a blinding light exploded from it. The two screamed in pain, Black let go of her and clutched his eyes. Caulifla kept her eyes shut, feeling herself fall once again. But before her body could hit the ground someone caught her. "Got you." A familiar voice said.

"Mrs. Bulma?" Caulifla questioned, she didn't get her answer as she was pulled away and placed on some softish. "Mai, Kale we gotta go now!" Mai carried Cabba's body since it was lighter and Kale carried Trunks over her shoulder. They placed them both in Bulma hover car and drove off.

Black ceased his screams and growled. Barely managing to peer one eye open, seeing a blurry vehicle getting further away. "Damn humans and their Flash Grenades." He cursed. Shutting his eyes, he calmed himself down, dropping out of Super Saiyan. "No matter, they'll return. They always will."

* * *

 **And cut! There you go guys, Chapter 3 of Saiyan Instinct. Been a long time I know, but again my main focus will be Black Roses. I will update this story whenever I get to it but it won't be as consistent as my other story. I might post a new story later too, just one chapter just to see how the community of these two crossovers like it.**

 **Now for those waiting for Black Roses ¼ of it is completed. Should be out hopefully by next week, maybe a couple days longer. But I'll try to get it out as soon as possible. Whelp, till next time PEACE!**


End file.
